I Want It All
by walkingby521
Summary: She wants everything with him. Fluffy one-Shot.


**AN:** This was a dream monologue that I kept having over and over again with different characters/people. I decided to whip it out in a fic in hopes of shaking the words from the hollows of my brain.. Reviews are always appreciated! Enjoy!

* * *

**I Want It All**

We were sneaking a late night snack in an old empty classroom. We always met here. Same time, every night. Sometimes just to talk; sometimes to do homework. Other times we brought snacks and tea. Many times we snogged into the wee hours. It was heaven when we were together. And I thought about him constantly when we were apart. He was all of my thoughts-in class, at meals, walking around the grounds, watching Quidditch matches, in the library, at night, when I slept…_All _of the time. I felt like we were working against a ticking clock; summer was soon and we'd part ways, but I didn't want this relationship-could I even call it that yet? We weren't officially anything-to end.

He sat down the tray he had brought. There were dozens of _petit fours_, macaroons, tea sandwiches, and fruit. He poured me a glass of juice and picked up a small plate.

"What do you want?"

"_I want it all. _I want whatever you'll give me. I want to go on dates. To dinner. On walks. I want to hold your hand. I want to go dancing. And see plays. I want to go on picnics and to the park. And I want to kiss you, with my eyes shut _so _tightly. I want every part of you. I want to know things about you. I want to cuddle in bed with you. I want to shut in one weekend, eat only take-away, and watch videos. I want to watch you fly. I want to read the same books as you. I want to listen to the same music. I want to go to the same places. I want to know your past and be in your future. I want to sit under the stars and learn your secrets. I want you to call me on the telephone when I'm away, just because we want to hear each other's voices. I want you to tell me everything. I want to laugh with you. I want to know you. _Completely_.

"I want to memorize every inch of your body. I want to know how to make you shiver. How to make you moan. I want to hear the noises you make when no one is around. I want to watch your eyes when you're excited. I want to kiss away your tears when you're upset. I want to memorize every smile and every frown. I want to fight with you just so we can make up. I want to wake up to your kisses and fall asleep to your deep voice. I want to miss you when you're away. I want to be the first person you tell news to. I want everything with you. Everything.

"I always knew you were attractive. Your smirk is sexy. Your smile is dazzling. You're beautiful, handsome. You can beguile an entire room, but somehow I always think it is me you're looking at, you know? But I like you for more than just that, for more than just your looks. I like your mind. You're smart. You challenge me. You keep me on my toes. I want to know more, always. It is never enough time. I crave you when you're away. I want to know every nuisance. I want to understand your pride. I want to know your family history. Hell, I even want to get to know your parents. I want to understand the way you think and how you were brought up. I want to know what you saw when you were little. The places you went. The games you played. The scars you have.

"I want to know what you do when you're alone and no one is watching. I want to see you do everyday mundane things. I want to be there for it all. I want to know what you fancy and what you hate. I want to buy you presents and make you gifts. I want to show you what it's really like to be with someone nice. I want you to know you're worth it. I want to _save _you. And you save me too.

"I want to share everything with you in return. I want you to _worship _me, to know me, to want me. I want to be the most important thing, because you'll be my most important. I want you to get to know my friends and my family and understand how different our lives are and how similar. And how amazing those differences make us. I want you to reach out for me in the dark and draw me back towards you. I want you to savor every kiss. I want you to answer every curiosity. I need you and I need you to need me back. I want this to be everything and more.

"I _need _this. I _want_ this. I know that I'm falling in love with you. But I need this to be real for you too."

There, I had given him my monologue. All of the thoughts that had been spilling over into my brain for weeks finally materialized and formed on my lips before I could stop them. I knew that wasn't his question, I know that isn't what he meant, but sitting here in the corner of a darkened room with him, I couldn't not say it all. It was hanging between us before I had said a single word.

Why isn't he saying anything back? Isn't this where he tells me that he _knows_, he _understands,_ that he wants me too?

"Hermione…"

I let out a shaky sigh. "Yes?"

"What is a _telephone?"_

If I had expected anything from Draco at that moment, it was not that.

"In that whole speech, that's the part that concerns you?"

He nods.

I let out a heavy breath, that I didn't realize I had been holding, "A telephone is a device you can use to talk to someone who is far away. It is immediate, unlike a letter."

"_Oh."_

"Yes."

"Hermione?"

"What?"

"Me too."

"What?"

"I want all of that too."

He leans down to kiss me with, I am certain, his eyes shut just as tightly as mine, as if we were afraid to ruin this moment.

He pulled back and said, "So I'm going to have to buy one of these Muggle telephones, huh?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
